


Advent Treasures Day 1: Peppermint and Cocoa

by Deathangelgw



Series: Wraeththu Advent Treasures [1]
Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Cute, Gen, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Caeru loves the first snow and Darquiel wants to know why.





	Advent Treasures Day 1: Peppermint and Cocoa

Title: Advent Treasures 1/25: Peppermint and Cocoa.

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. All of them are owned by Storm baby...wah!

Warnings: AU, fluff, sap.

Pairings: Pell/Caeru with a touch of Darquiel and hinted trio!

Rating: PG for innuendo

Summary: Warmth comes in many forms.

Beta: nadda

Timeline: HA! Who needs a timeline!

A/N: Every year, I do ficlets for Advent up until and including Christmas. To me, they are a symbol of the best things and the not so great things for Christmas. Enjoy and please review!

 

The very soft sounds of humming floated through the halls of the Tigrons’ home as Caeru made his way towards the balcony with a cup of steaming cocoa that had an old fashioned candy cane in it. He grinned as he went out onto the balcony and tugged his cloak around him tighter against the cold wind that was blowing up with the snow that was falling softly to the ground. It wasn’t often that they’d get snow, but when it did, it was a sight to behold. The snow would glitter with the lights from the active city and would becoming almost like trimming on the bodies and hair of most of the hara that were wandering around the city, whether on errands or in search of enjoyment.

 

But for the Tigrina, it was a time to just watch the world change into a blank slate, wiped clean and white with each new flake that floated down from the overcast sky. In many ways, he found it heartening to know that even nature had a way of making things new. Whenever it began to snow for the first time, or actually at any time, he would wrap himself in his warmest cloaks and go out onto the balcony with a cup of traditional hot cocoa and a candy cane in it and would watch the snow fall. He was never cold for his thoughts and the cloak along with the drink would keep him toasty warm.

 

But this time, his ponderings were broken as his son Darquiel peered out onto the balcony before coming out. “Caeru? What are you doing here?” he asked his hostling as he rubbed his hands on his arms in a weak attempt to warm up.

 

“Watching the snow fall. Care to join me?” Caeru answered with a grin as he patted the seat next to him on the wrought iron bench that he was lounging on. The cushion he patted was fairly hard, but it dipped a little in response to the patting.

 

Hustling over, Darquiel sat next to his hostling and grinned when Caeru opened the cloak he was wearing to share it with him. He leaned his head against Caeru’s shoulder as the cloak was tightened around them both and sighed happily. “So, why are you watching the snow fall?” he whispered through his slightly chattering teeth and grinned when Caeru offered him some of his drink. “What’s this?”

 

“Hot cocoa with a candy cane. It’ll warm ya a bit,” Caeru explained with a chuckle before placing a kiss on his son’s head. “And I’m watching the snow fall because it’s peaceful,” he added in answer to the previous question.

 

“Yea I guess, but it’s cold too,” Darquiel pointed out and smiled when Caeru laughed.

 

“It is, which is why I wear a cloak and bring hot cocoa,” Caeru replied as he squeezed his son’s waist.

 

“Which is really good. I just might like drinking this more often,” Darquiel muttered as he sipped the steaming liquid again before it was taken by his hostling. He pouted and nuzzled close again.

 

“Well, well, this is where you two are!”

 

Pell’s voice broke through their quiet reverie and they looked over to see the dark haired Tigron watching them with a grin as he pulled on his own heavy cloak. “So, you found your hostling, Darq. Are you joining him in his crazy love for snow watching?” he teased as he came over and sat down next to his son, making them squeeze together on the bench.

 

“Just like you are, Pell. I’m guessin’ this isn’t something unusual,” Darquiel commented as he laid his head back onto Pell’s arm as he came across the back of the bench to wind its fingers in Caeru’s hair.

 

“Nah, I found out about it something like three years ago. Sometimes I join him. Sometimes I don’t. Depends on his disposition,” Pellaz explained with a shrug and grinned as Darq’s head rolled once more onto Caeru’s slender shoulder.

 

“And what’s my disposition today, Pell?” Caeru inquired teasingly as he leaned his head a bit into Pell’s touches before offering his cocoa to Pell, who sipped it and passed it to Darq. The younger har sipped it as well and handed it to Caeru with a grin.

 

“You are in a mellow mood and will most likely be ready for rooning later,” Pell responded with a leer at his consort and chuckled as Darq groaned.

 

“Oh Ag, don’t torment me with that!” Darq cried as he buried his face in Caeru’s shoulder.

 

“Oh please, Darq. It’s how you came about! Pell being lascivious and me being a bottom!” Caeru retorted with a wide grin and laughed as Darq groaned again.

 

Smiling softly, Pell cupped Caeru’s face and caressed it with a soft finger. “Bottom nothing. You were a sight to behold and I love seeing it again and again,” he purred softly and smiled as Caeru’s shining eyes locked with his while a pleased smile curved the pouty lips.

 

Neither of them noticed Darq watching them intently as they just stared at each other for a few minutes. They both started though as Darq touched both of their hands under their cloaks. “I love you both and I’m glad you loved each other enough to make me,” he whispered in a choked voice as he looked at them with suddenly bright eyes.

 

Moving as one, the Tigrina and Tigron embraced their youngest tenderly. “We are too, Darq. We are too,” Caeru whispered as he held his son and Pell close. Yes, when the snow fell, everything became a clean slate.

 

The End!

 


End file.
